monsterhighfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Monster High (rajzfilm)
A Monster High babák reklámozásának leghatékonyabb módszerének bizonyultak a néhány perces webizódok. Céljuk, hogy bemutassák az új karaktereket és kiegészítőket. A 2D-s rajzfilmeket a W!LDBRAIN és a Top Drawn Animation készíti, míg a Nerd Corps Entertainment hozza létre a 3D-animáltakat. A Salami Studios felel a hangeffektekért és a zenéért. Az epizódok kéthetente jelennek meg, a Monster High Youtube oldalára és weboldalára kerülnek fel. Az előbbire egy nappal hamarabb töltik fel. Magyarul a webizódokat itt találod meg. Első évad #A Jódos Tesók (Jaundice Brothers) #A divatbemutató (Talon Show) #A Rémpompom-csapat (Fear Squad) #A helyettes tanár (Substitute Creature) #Ki jön el a bulimra? (Party Planners) #Kék Lagúna (Blue Lagoona) #A dolgozat (Copy Canine) #A legjobb pasi (The Hot Boy) #Magasfeszültség (Bad Scare Day) #A legjobb fotó (Photo Finish) #A csábítás művészete (Cyrano de Ghoulia) #Pattanásig feszülten (Bad Zituation) #Színművészet (Clawditions) #Út a szabadságba (Freedom Fight) #Rossz tett helyébe... (Totally Busted) #A legrémesebb nap (Freakout Friday) #Őrült tudósok versenye (Mad Science Fair) #Frankie első filmje (Shock and Awesome) #A jó, a szép és a denevér (The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous) #A pletyka (Rumor Run Wild) #Vigyázz, kész, tűz! (Fur Will Fly) #Horrorszkóp (Horrorscope) #Baljós bálvány (Idol Threat) #A legjobb szülők (Hatch Me If You Can) #A holtak randija (Date of the Dead) #Felelsz vagy mersz? (A Scare of a Dare) #Szülői értekezlet (Parent-Creature Conference) Második évad # A felbomlott rémcsapat (Scream Building) # Rémszervezés (Why We Fright) # Pompomlányok bevetésen (Fear-A-Mid Power) # Rémbarátok (Beast Friends) # Farkasember gondok (Varsity Boos) # Borús nap (Gloomsday) # Lankadó kedv (Falling Spirits) # Az összeomlott oldal (Fatal Error) # Nyomás a partra! (Screech to the Beach) # Ördögi próbák (Witch Trials) # A munka nem harap (Don't Cheer the Reaper) # Úton a Rémdöntőkre (Road to Monster Mashionals) # A rászedettek királynője (Queen of the Scammed) # Rémes 13-a (Frightday the 13th) # Ki a pasid? (HooDoo You Like?) # Rémisztő aggodalmak (Fear Pressure) # A Rémkönyv (Fear the Book) # A félelem órái (Desperate Hours) # A Rémpletykafészek (Miss Infearmation) # Bulifrász (Hyde and Shriek) # A holtak is álmodoznak (Daydream of the Dead) # Már megint Nefera (Nefera Again) # Vissza a Szörnysuliba (Back-to-Ghoul) # Förtelmes benyomás (Abominable Impression) # Fagyos barátság (Frost Friends) # Tárd fel a szíved (Hyde Your Heart) # Pletykaszellem (Ghostly Gossip) # Hissz-téria (Hiss-teria) # Az opera fantomja (Phantom of the Opry) # A Bermuda szerelmi háromszög (The Bermuda Love Triangle) # Trió-gondok (Here Comes Treble) # Vetélkedő személyiségek (Dueling Personality) # Nefera-baj (Neferamore) # Lélekélesztés (Rising From the Dead) # Szörnypompon verseny - 1. rész (Monster Mashionals Part 1) # Szörnypompon verseny - 2. rész (Monster Mashionals Part 2) Harmadik évad Különleges * Fashion Emergency * Super Fan * Zom-Beach Party * Department of Monster Vehicles * Royal Pest Sitter * Cookie Creeper * Crime Scream Investigation * Games Ghouls Play * Monster-morphoseas Eredeti # Kidobós bamba (Dodgeskull) # Ki nevet a végén? (Game of DeNile) # Vérfagyasztó nátha (Uncommon Cold) # Kísértethistória (Ghosts with Dirty Faces) # Szokványos szoprános (Hickmayleeun) # Vérfagyasztó bánat (No Place Like Nome) # A civakodás átka (Sibling Rivalry) # Toralei 9 élete (The Nine Lives of Toralei) # Őrző-védő (Unlife to Live) # Feneketlen kaland (Abyss Adventure) # Újrahasznosítás (Unearthed Day) # Ki a ludas? (Creepfast Club) # Házi feladat (Home Ick) # Vudu bosszú hosszú (Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do) # Véreskezű tettes (I Know What You Did Last Fright) # Drágám, a szörnyek összementek (Honey, I Shrunk the Ghouls) # Vudu mumus (HooDude VooDoo) # Nuku Vudu (Undo the Voodoo) # Folt hátán folt (Night of a Thousand Dots) # A legjobb barátnő (Best Ghoulfriend) # A technika ördöge (Aba-Kiss Me Deadly) # Versenyszellem (Bean Scare, Done That) # Villám randi (A Perfect Match) # A béke sztorija (Hiss-toria) # Sebességmámor (The Need for Speed) # Csalhatatlan szempár (The Halls Have Eyes) # Libasor (Mauled) # A kirekesztés szélén (Scare-born Infection) # BÚÉK: Borzalmas Új Évet Kívánunk! (Boo Year's Eve) # Ruha teszi a szörnyet (Franken-Styled) # A Lagúnámból nem engedek! (Defending Your Lagoona) # Ronda randi (Freaky Fridate) # Szezon fazonnal (The Ghoulest Season) # Balerinyák (Fright Dance) # A legbecsesebb érték (Scare-itage) # Többet ésszel! (Tough As Scales) # A suli fája (Tree of Unlife) # Kanmuri (No Ghouls Allowed) # A telepátia csapdája (I Scream, You Scream) # Slágerturmix (Frankie's Joltin' Juice) # Fő a győzelem (Tortoise and The Scare) # Szerelmi kör (Fierce Crush) # Idegölő idegenek (Invasion of the Ghoul Snatchers) # Sziporkázó Csiga Moe (Flowers for Slow Moe) # Ryder begurul (Ready, Wheeling and Able) # Az év rémlénye (Creature of the Year) # Az évszázad bulija (Party Undead) # Átszellemült diákigazgató (Student Disembodied President) # Príma-donnák (Clawbacks) # Labirintusharc (Field of Screams) # A játék szelleme (Angry Ghouls) # Lóvá tett lókötők (The Stich-uation) # A láthatatlan és a látnok (Scarah-Voyant) # Csökönyös örökös (Inscare-itance) # Hangverseny (Playing the Boos) Negyedik évad # Fesd a falra az ördögöt (Eye of the Boo-holder) # Jane Boolittle a gimivadonban (Who's the Boo Girl?) # Jane Boolittle barátokra lel (Boo Ghoul at School) # Pincelények 1. rész (Creature Creepers Adventures part 1: Bat Dialing Disaster) # Félelmetes pompon-lányok (Scream Spirit) # Gigi újra a toppon (Scareful what you Wish for) # Kísértettanya (Boogey Mansion) # CATTY NOIR (Monsters of Music) # Rémmesék (Tales from the Script) # Jane színre lép (Boolittle Too Late) # A dzsungelkirálynő (Jungle Boo-gie) # Mocsári buli (Just Ghost to Show Ya) # Sztárálca (Master of Hiss-guise) # Zombitánc (Zombie Shake) # Hétköznapi szörny (Just One of the Ghouls) # A Láthatatlan Klub (In Plain Fright) # Macskajáték (Join the Scream) # Pincelények 2. rész (Creature Creepers Adventures part 2: The Coin Calamity) # Vadi új félév (We are Monster High) # Boszorkánykonyha (Creepateria) # Iris kiszemeltje (I Only Have Eye for You) # A küklopsz szeme fénye (So You Think You Can Date) Speciális webizódok * Kind: The Shockumentary * We Stop Hate Kategória:Webizódok Kategória:1. évad Kategória:2.évad Kategória:3. évad Kategória:4.évad